


A Dada's Boy

by Lottie98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie98/pseuds/Lottie98
Summary: One-Shot. Oliver receives a call to say that his young son has been rushed to the hospital.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	A Dada's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> * I have no medical knowledge so please take all medical information with a pinch of salt, I tried to research my best!*

Oliver sunk into his chair as he finished another conference call, after nearly two hours of repeatedly having to argue his views without much agreement with the board, he really was in need of a coffee. However, his luck fell flat as his personal phone began to vibrate in his suit jacket. Oliver quickly glanced at the numbers noting their unfamiliarity before raising the phone to his ear,

‘Hello, is this Mr. Queen?’ A frantic voice asked on the other end, 

‘Yes, this is Oliver Queen.’ He replied,

‘My name is Ms. Lesley, I’m calling from Jude Elementary, we've been trying to reach a parent of Luca Queen as he has been taken ill at school today.’ 

Oliver quickly interrupted her, 

‘Not to worry, I’ll come and collect him now,’ Oliver replied grabbing his car keys from the desk readying himself to leave, 

‘Mr. Queen, I’m afraid it is a little more serious than that, Luca has been taken to City Children’s Hospital by air ambulance, we’re not clear on the circumstances only that he became suddenly unwell.’ 

Oliver felt the blood drain from his body as he tried to keep the grip on his phone,

‘Why wasn’t I informed sooner?!’ He argued,

‘Sorry, Mr. Queen we were trying to reach your wife with no luck.’ Oliver sighed,

‘Okay, okay, I’m leaving now. Thank you.’ 

Oliver ran through the office ignoring the concerned looks of his employees, as he jumped into his car he tried to ring Felicity again but it went straight to answerphone. He knew she had a big presentation today but she always left her personal phone on, always. Ignoring the speed limit, Oliver swerved through the midday traffic reaching the hospital in a matter of minutes, he quickly pulled up to the emergency entrance abandoning his car without care before running through the doors to the front desk.

‘Luca Queen, he was just brought in by the air ambulance, please I need to see him, I need to see my son, I just need to see he’s okay please.’ Oliver begged. The receptionist without a word picked up the phone and murmured words that Oliver couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears. He’s not sure how he finds himself sitting down, or how a cup of coffee ends up in his hand but he’s aware when a lady in scrubs sits by his side,

‘Mr. Queen, I’m Dr. Andrews, Luca’s doctor.’ Oliver perks up at hearing his son’s name,

‘What’s happening, why’s no-one telling me what’s going on?’ He cried.

‘Mr. Queen, Luca is critically ill, when he arrived at the hospital he was in cardiac arrest, we managed to get him back but had to intubate to maintain his airway. He is now stable but we have placed him in an induced coma to allow his body time to heal. From what I can establish Luca experienced a severe anaphylactic shock, does he have any known allergies that are not on his records Mr. Queen?.’

Oliver felt his mouth grow dry and tried to croak out a ‘No’ but it became stuck in his throat so he just shook his head. 

‘Okay, Mr. Queen we will have to do some investigations to find out the route of his allergy but you can go and see him now, it may be a lot to see him like that but I can assure you he is in the best place.’

Oliver quickly places the cold coffee cup on the side before following the doctor through to a small room. He quickly feels his heart shatter into pieces. as he sees Luca’s small body hidden beneath wires and tubes and his chest rising in an unfamiliar manner. As the young father slowly walked up to the side of the bed, he could see the dried tears that remained on his son’s face. Trying to steady himself he quickly clasped Luca’s hand before bringing it to his chest,

‘Oh, my boy.’ Oliver cried as he felt a sob rise in his throat but he swallowed it quickly before it reached the surface. He brushed his son’s blonde locks away from his closed eyes, noticing the paleness of his skin. ‘I’m so sorry.’ He whispered. The father then took his phone out of his pocket, making sure to not let go of his son’s hand once before clicking on Felicity’s name, he needed his wife more than ever.

When Felicity had told Oliver she was pregnant, he had undoubtedly freaked out. He had muttered a brief 'I can’t do this,' causing pain to flash across Felicity's face before running out of their apartment. It wasn’t until a few hours later when Diggle had found Oliver punching his way through dummies at the gym that Oliver was finally brought to his senses.

‘What the hell man?’ Diggle had screamed at him, ‘How dare you walk out on Felicity like that? What on earth were you thinking?’ Oliver could only hang his head in shame,

‘What kind of father would I be Dig? The poor kid would end up screwed up or end up hating me. My father wasn’t much of a parent so what do I have to go on?’ he argued,

‘Do you not think I had the same thoughts when Lyla told me she was pregnant with Sara? I know for a fact that you’d be an incredible father.’ John said as he grasped his friend’s shoulder, Oliver only shrugged,

‘I wouldn’t go that far Dig.’ he grunted.

'Trust me Oliver, now go home to your wife.' 

After their conversation, Oliver had rushed back to Felicity, and with tears in his eyes, begged for her forgiveness. Of course, his wife saw right through him, she could read him like a book,

'Oliver I know you're scared. But I also know that you'll make an incredible father because I know what's it in here and how much love you have to give. ' She said as she placed her palm on his chest. 

As usual, Felicity and Diggle were right because the day that Luca was placed into Oliver’s arms, he felt his entire world shift and within minutes the little boy had himself firmly wrapped around his father’s little finger. Oliver had become a father and with that came the desire to make sure his son was happy and healthy, even if that meant dealing with explosive poo situations in the middle of the mall - which in his eyes Felicity had frankly found way too amusing. 

Oliver continues to ring Felicity and on the third time she thankfully picks up,

‘Oliver, what is going on? I’ve got 10 missed calls from Luca’s school, is he okay? I’m so sorry I left the phone in my office amidst the rush to the presentation.’ Oliver swallowed trying to compose himself.

‘Felicity, please just get to the children’s hospital, Luca’s had an allergic reaction and it is really bad, please just get here. I need you here please.’ He finally sobbed,

‘Okay I’m 10 minutes away, I’m coming.’ The phone call abruptly ended and Oliver returned to rest his forehead on Luca’s stomach.

True to her word, Felicity is standing in the doorway within minutes and Oliver’s heart breaks once again when his wife crumbles to the floor in front of him. He rushes to her side and embraces her on the floor.

‘He's gonna be okay, he’s gonna be okay.’ Oliver whispers as Felicity leans into his side.

‘I can’t lose him, Oliver, we can’t lose him.’ She sobs into his shoulder, 

‘Come and hold his hand, I think he knows we’re here.’ 

They both hold onto Luca for hours without a word, because Oliver’s pretty sure there are no words that would make the situation any better. Nurses periodically check Luca’s sats and try to offer comfort when they inform that there is no change but it doesn’t ease the pain sitting in Oliver’s chest. Dr. Andrews eventually visits later in the evening, startling the parents as they sit hand in hand by Luca’s side.

‘Mr. and Mrs. Queen, we have found the route cause of Luca’s reaction, it is evident he has quite a severe nut allergy. Has he ever shown any reaction to food before? It’s quite unusual for a child to reach five and not discover an allergy this severe,’ the doctor questions.

The couple share a look before Felicity’s eyes begin to well, 

‘I have a severe peanut allergy, all the food in our house is nut-free so Luca has always eaten what we've eaten. I make his lunch for school, and his grandparents make his food nut-free because of me too. Is this my fault? Have I caused this?’ Felicity cries as Oliver pulls her into his side.

‘Mrs. Queen, I can assure you this is no one’s fault. As I’m sure you’re aware having a nut allergy is a lifelong serious condition and those around Luca need to be educated. It seems today another child gave Luca a peanut butter cookie so I would propose that you should speak with Luca’s school and encourage them to go nut-free.’ 

Oliver nodded before grabbing his phone however Felicity quickly placed her hand on his, giving him a knowing look before returning her attention to the doctor.

‘We will certainly do that Dr Andrews.’ Felicity spoke,

‘In terms of waking Luca up, we will extubate him tomorrow and reduce the sedation, his sats have been stable so I have no doubt he will make a full recovery. He will need to have an EpiPen with him at all times in the future.’ she advised.

Oliver and Felicity let out a collective sigh before Felicity abruptly stood up to kiss Luca’s forehead, 

‘Thank you so much, Dr. Andrews.’ Oliver replied as he shook her hand,

‘Just doing my job.’ She smiled once again before leaving the young family. The parents quickly returned to their respective places on Luca’s side, 

‘I love you two so much, you know that right.’ Oliver vowed as he pulled Felicity into his side.

‘And we love you too.’ She whispered in reply as they drifted off into an unrestful sleep. The next day the parents wait impatiently by their son's side as his tube is removed, 

‘Mama, Dada,’ the little boy croaked sleepily,

‘Hey, baby boy, how you feeling?’ His mother asked as she stroked his delicate blonde locks,

‘I’m just a bit tired Mama, but I really want some of Dada’s pancakes.’ Felicity can only grin as she spots Oliver’s smile.

‘That's my boy. How about you be piggy in the middle for a bit, close your eyes and you’ll be home before you know it. We'll be here when you wake up buddy.' Oliver grins. 

Luca gently rubs his eyes as Oliver and Felicity climb into the bed and it's not long before Luca drifts off snuggling into his father's side, firmly grasping his father’s finger in his little hand.

Felicity only smiles once again,

‘I didn’t really have a chance, did I? He has been a dada’s boy since the minute he was born, but I don't blame him because you are pretty amazing.’ she chuckles quickly kissing Oliver on the lips. Oliver can only return with a grin because she’s right, after all the fears and doubts he once had about becoming a father, he needn’t have worried.

Because his son really was a dada’s boy.


End file.
